Us against the galaxy
by Jasikstorm
Summary: The End of the Jedi order. Masters dead, Temples destroyed. Younglings slaughter. Yet two Padawans survive by luck as much as skill. How will they fair with only a grief stricken Jedi Knight to guild them.
1. Chapter 1

**First story so please review to help writing and readability also first chapters are Little short they will get long as the story goes on thanks.**

Vex strolled down the street at a leisure pace clearing his head. A soft breeze blows on his face pulling on his hood but not blowing it off. The smell of the speeder's people and pollution fill his nostrils. Almost mixing in to a pleasurable smell. He loves Coruscant's smell. He often did this out on the streets because it felt more alive than the temple.

It has a rush of life; the force flowing through every living being hurrying on their way. To their loved ones or work all with a purpose a meaning to live. Unlike the temple where everything is all calm and soothing. Where everything seems to pause and life is peaceful.

So he prefers the hectic streets to the calm temple. It feels like where he belongs outdoing something not meditating in a quite room. But that doesn't surprise him because hes never been really the same as all the others. Always more energetic than others wanting to be doing something, but also more aggressive when dealing with tough situations. When most would use reasoning a patience he would rather turn to dueling and combat.

Which almost stopped him from becoming a knight but alas skill and knowledge override his heated temper, and aggressive styles. He continued to walk down the street lost in thought. He almost didn't notice the padawans walking down the street past him. One was a Zabrak with exotic facial tattoos. The other a human with short cropped white hair that was defiantly dyed.

He had trained the Zabrak to fight dueling short vibroblades. Shes an impressive duelist but way overconfident that could get her in to trouble if she was fighting more than a common thug or a battle droid. The human he had never seen or noticed before. She was rather short well the zabrak was impressive tall. At the time when he was training the Zabrak he thought about picking her for a padawan, but decided he wasn't ready to train one full time.

"But why are they out here?" He thought. "Padawans aren't allowed out this late at night" . The temple doesn't allow padawans out in the city much, let alone at night. Deciding to find out where they are going he waits a few moments and turns around and tails them. Keeping an OK distance between them and himself. Padawans wont expect any one following them" he thought.

He followed them down the street slowly gaining ground on them hoping to reach them unnoticed. They moved with purpose clearly heading somewhere. The zabrak was slightly ahead leading the shorter girl to their destination. The shorter girl glanced back at his direction as they walked. Hoping she thinks he's just a man he keeps following at a short distance.

They started speeding up. "Did i spook them?" he thought as they hurried down the street. Suddenly they dashed down a back alley. Not expecting padawans to be so observant he got to close and scared them "damn it" he muttered.

Sprinting after them he cut the corner of the alley seeing them turn right. Then slipping on some loose ground He hit the ground sliding ignoring the cuts on his hands he jumped up dashed down the alley. As he turned the corner they were not insight. But the alley was to long for then to of got out?

Where did they go he thought? "ohhh hell"He said. As the two padawan's dropped down on both sides of him. "Now this is where the fun begins" he mutters as the padawans Igniting their sabers simultaneously.


	2. Chapter 2

"Teirus" Liana whispered "wake up"

"I don't wana". Teirus mumbled sleepily. Her eyes fluttering open to the darkness of her room.

"Get up damn it". Liana said as she flipped the sleeping mat off its base throwing Tierus on the floor. Not being completely awake her reflexes didn't respond fast enough smacking her head on the floor momentarily blurring her vision

"uhhhhhhh Why do you do this to me". Teirus sighed. Rubbing her head and getting up off the floor and switching on the light.

This wouldn't need to happen if you didn't go to bed so early its like 8 "Liana said gesturing toward the clock." Also Its for your own good. Poking Teirus's chest or emphasis. 'Tonight you finally get to see the fun parts of Coruscant. The streets, lights, and crime of this metal monster called a planet".

Deciding to ignore her first comment "What do you mean" Teirus questioned "I mean" Liana said."instead of this boring temple you'll finally see actual Coruscant.

"Whats wrong with the temple"? Teirus questioned. Starting to feel uncomfortable talking about this.

"Nothing if you want rules and uptight assholes. Liana ranted. Everybody her needs to cut loose and have some fun sometimes. Now get dressed we are sneaking out.."

"Sneaking out!" Teirus exclaimed. Her heart kick starting. "What if we get caught they'll… they'll." She stammered.

"Nothing they will do nothing like always." liana interjected. With a annoyed tone in her voice. "Now quit being such a priss and put your big girl paintes on and lets go." She said finally.

"Fine she muttered. feeling defeated.

Teirus picked her way over to her wardrobe which was in the corner of her room by a desk that was neatly organized. Standing by her wardrobe was Liana a zabrak with dark spiraling facial tattoos and the usual zabrak horn protruding out of the top if her head. She was a little under 2 meters tall making her rather tall compared to Teirus who is barley 1.5 meter tall. Liana was one of the vainer padawans in the order always dressing up and buying things that are frown upon among Jedi. Teirus has long black hair that is braided down to the middle of her back its normal practice for female humans to have long hair. Liana always wants finer clothing than needed and worry's to much about how she looks. Teirus started to open her wardrobe when Liana put her had in front of the door blocking it opening.

Liana said. "ohh no you're not going out there in that no one will even come near us". As she started rummaging through a bag she had brought.

"And?" Teirus said. Irritated

"If we are going out there to experience not being a Jedi why would we dress like we usually do." Liana said. Pulling out pieces of clothing.

"Fair enough what then. I don't have anything else. Teirus said folding her arms.

" I have just the thing she said". Throwing her some basic civilian clothes. Now put em on and put your light saber in this hand bag. Liana said throwing her a purse.

"What if one of the others see us in these." she questioned. They'd wonder why we aren't in our robes?

"Just wear your over-robe over it then store it in my bag". Liana said as she put on her choice of apparel. Both girls got dressed pulling on their clothes and storing their sabers.

"Ready"?Terus said.

"Always" Liana said confidently slipping on her dark brown over robe to cover the apparel as Teirus did the same. The girls left the room the door sliding shut behind them giving a seemingly final glimpse into the dark room.


	3. Chapter 3

"That was easy" Liana laughed as they walked down the street feeling far enough away from the temple to be able to speak as a cool breeze made the night air slightly uncomfortable.

"Yea" Teirus said nervously as they passed a man walking opposite of them. "Im till shaking from the excitement of sneaking out" She said. I can't believe it we actually made it out. Liana laughed and said." Hell yea we are free from all those rules for one night Te."

"Te?" Teirus questioned. "Yea I mean Te is faster than Teirus so I figured Te is cool and fun. Laughing Teirus sputtered. Ok but as long as I get to call you Lala. "Lala" "Lala?" Liana questioned but was cut short by Teirus sudden face of alarm.

"What' Laina questioned as a cold shiver crept up her man behind us has been following us for awhile now, and he's gaining on us. She said with concern. "Ok" liana said. "Dont panic see the alley up ahead when we get there we are going to sprint down it and see if he follows.

"Ok" Teirus answered as they quickened their pace. When they reached the alley they dashed down it lenth. They pounded down the alley running side by side. Then hearing the man slip on the ground behind them they quickened their sprint and went right at an intersection.

Liana thinking fast used the force to jump from wall to wall in-tell she was about 6 meters off the ground. Splitting both walls to keep her up. Teirus followed her up the walls tell they were the same level. Liana whispered in gasp's as the footsteps got louder.

"We're gonna ambush him. You drop down here I'll drop over their. Ok Te"? Teirus nodded as the man rounded the corner and stopped. Staring down the the way he had thought they'd went.

Liana pushed off the wall flipping to the other side of the man. Teirus pulled her legs in and fell to the ground using the force to cushion her fall.

Never Taking her eyes off the man she pulled her saber out of the handbag and tossed it aside. Looking past him to Liana she saw a wicked grin creep across her friend face.

The grin startled Teirus but she didn't have time to wonder what it was about so she pushed to the back of her mind. Liana had already retrieved her saber. They ready their sabers and the two padawans ignited them simultaneously.


End file.
